


Bond

by minniebot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Knotting, Light Collaring, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Caduceus Clay, afab they/them Mollymauk, this had light dom/sub and then i realized maybe it should. just be regular that, title subject to change if anyone thinks of literally anything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebot/pseuds/minniebot
Summary: “Well,” Molly had said, brushing stray hair out of their face and unabashedly grinning, “aren'tyoua sight for sore eyes.”Molly gets Caleb and Fjord to give Caduceus the kind of big city welcome that a pretty thing like him deserves.





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> *carefully puts down nearly eleven THOUSAND words of porn in front of you and fucking DIPS*

Things happened awfully fast after they rezzed Molly. _Shit_ , he thinks, _that was literally only this afternoon._  Molly's blood-red eyes had flickered open and they hadn't even had the chance to really look at their surroundings before Caleb had reached down and grabbed their face with both hands and kissed them square on the lips, much to the shock of everyone else present (barring Caduceus, who had smiled the way he smiled at everything).

 

Molly, as soon as they knew what was happening, responded in kind in front of the gods and everyone. Fjord had had to peel the two of them off of each other just to give anyone else a chance to get a decent shot at even approaching Molly. And then, when they'd been introduced to _Caduceus_.

 

“ _Well,_ ” Molly had said, brushing stray hair out of their face and unabashedly grinning, “aren't _you_ a sight for sore eyes.”

 

And _then_ , upon learning he'd been a hermit for most of his life,

 

“And nobody thought to give you any kind of big city welcome?” they huffed, putting a hand over their heart, mock-scandalized. “We can't have _that_ , can we? Caleb, Fjord? You two up for helping out?”

 

Caleb and Molly scurried off somewhere, arm in arm, and hadn’t come back until sundown. Fjord assumed they'd been off canoodling, and maybe he'd been a little right, but on the other hand he has no idea where they'd gotten all this _rope. Nice_ rope, too, soft and dyed deep blue. Rope that was, at the moment, being wound around him, binding hand to elbow, looping under to secure to the length around his hips.

 

“You know, I could have _sworn_ you said something about doing this to _Caduceus_ ,” Fjord drawls, cocking an eyebrow up at Molly from where he's kneeling on the floor. He's fairly sure he hears Caleb, behind him, stifle a snicker as he continues to industriously tie Fjord a tiny handle.

 

“Can you blame me for being a little impatient?” Molly grins, catching the lamplight with the points of their fangs. Fjord shivers a little when he notices that they're already wearing their old claw caps.

 

“You are awfully bad at complaining,” Caleb murmurs, before patting him solidly along his spine and standing up. “ _Ich bin fertig,_ ” he announces, walking around Fjord to stand next to Molly.

 

“You did a lovely job, darling,” Molly croons, lifting a hand up to caress Caleb's cheek. The human closes his eyes and leans into it, presses a small kiss to the heel of their palm, and just for a second Fjord feels like he might be intruding. That fizzles away, along with a solid chunk of his thinking brain, when Molly's eyes flick back to him and drag down the mostly-exposed length of his chest. The look ends pointedly at the pillowcase that Caleb had shoved over his crotch and secured in place with the simple harness, and Fjord can feel himself blushing. He's not sure if they can tell. Before he can react, the door creaks open and Molly's attention is pulled towards the sound.

 

“I heard from the girls that you guys wanted to talk to me in he- oh. _Oh_ , alright then,” Caduceus says. He’s stopped halfway in the door and Fjord is trying very hard not to watch the way he looks back and forth between him on the floor and Molly and Caleb. “Okay, ah, so you guys already got started, then. That is what this is, right?”

 

“Sure is, big guy,” Caleb says, and Caduceus's gaze stops on him. Fjord takes this chance to look back at Molly, exasperated.

 

“You did _tell_ him what we were doing, right Molly?” he says, ignoring how Caleb and Caduceus both jolt and look down at him in unison.

 

It's honestly surprising when Caduceus is the one who answers him. “No, no,” the firbolg says, still standing near frozen in the open doorway, “they made sure I was fully aware as to the, ah… _nature_ of what was going on here tonight.” There's a short, comfortable silence before he speaks up again, saying, “So is this, uh, normal for you? I mean, before whatever it was that made you come and find me.”

 

Fjord blushes harder and makes a loud, reluctant _eeeuuhhhhhhh_ sound before he's cut off by the sound of Mollymauk patting Caleb on the waist. Caleb takes a step away from the door and Molly takes a step towards it, holding a hand out towards Caduceus and grinning a bit more softly than when they were leveling those teeth at Fjord.

 

“Why don't you come over here and shut the door, handsome,” they say lowly, sweet as dark sugar. “Fjord makes a pretty picture, but tonight I don't want just _anyone_ to see him.”

 

If he blushes any harder, he thinks he might burst a blood vessel. Caduceus easily takes up the entire doorframe - even when he isn't on his knees, the firbolg is taller than him - but he still hadn't even _considered_ that other people walking to their own rooms could have peeked in during any of those seconds to see him, naked but for a thin bit of cloth and some rope, displayed, arms behind him, flushed so intensely that it might even be visible under his green skin.

 

“Right, right, of course,” Caduceus says easily, stepping forward and letting the door slip shut behind him. Fjord is pointedly looking away from him and is focusing instead on the way Caleb's forearms somehow look powerful when he's just in his tunic and holsters. He's still wearing his pants, too, and Fjord realizes abruptly that's he's the only one in the room who isn't fully dressed. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, face burning, feeling his cock start making real attempts to harden under the pillowcase.

 

Molly is saying words, probably talking Caduceus through the ins and outs of what's going on tonight, probably also while undressing him, but Fjord is completely lost in his own buzz of sensation. He suddenly feels open and vulnerable in the best way, kneeling at the foot of the bed on display for his companions. He can feel himself sinking into something quiet and pliant, warm like waves lapping at the summer shore. He's hit the sand at the bottom and settled in when he feels a hand cup his jaw and he opens his eyes to see Caleb in front of him, thumbing at his parted lips.

 

“You look content,” he murmurs, and Fjord realizes that at some point his cock has come to full attention.

 

“ _Howzeh--_?” Fjord mumbles, wading brain not quite ready for Common yet.

 

“Hmm? Why don't you see for yourself?” Caleb says. He quirks a half-smile at him and looks away, then, directing Fjord to where -- _gods_.

 

Where Molly and Caduceus are kissing. Molly has a hand wrapped around the back of Caduceus's neck and has pulled him down nearly in half. They've also taken his shirt halfway off and are in the process of winding one of his arm cords around his n-- no, wait. That's not one of Caduceus's arm ties. That's one of _Fjord's_. Molly has their tongue in Caduceus's mouth and is tying one of Fjord's arm ties around his neck like a little collar and Fjord was prepared to see a lot of things over there but this, this is. A lot.

 

“He's back with us, _lieben_ ,” Caleb speaks up, and Fjord is _wrecked_ as Molly and Caduceus part with a soft, wet noise. Molly ties off the makeshift collar with a flourish, pats Caduceus on the rucked-up roll of his shirt and whispers something to him, and then turns to Fjord and Caleb, smiling brilliantly.

 

“Oh, wonderful!” they chirp. “Have you noticed my brilliant idea yet, Fjord?” They give him a chance to nod before continuing, “That's right! I was thinking that since he's mine for tonight, he might like something to remind him of it! And then I thought, what better way to do that then to use something _else_ that belongs to me.”

 

Fjord thinks he knows what's coming next. He's still not _prepared_ for it.

 

“You know,” Molly says casually, “since _you're_ mine.”

 

Fjord is helpless under three sets of eyes, helpless as his eyes shut and he moans and writhes in his bindings but doesn't move from where he kneels. Something deep in him is praying, desperate to believe that maybe if he's moaned nicely enough that Molly might come over and kiss _him_ , too. It's blessing enough when he feels Caleb's fingers press down on his tongue.

 

“Mmm. Impatient,” Molly hums. “Go ahead and keep him busy, Caleb.”

 

When he can look again, Fjord can see that Molly's taken Caduceus's shirt off in full. That's about _all_ he can see, because right after he opens his eyes Caleb shoves his fingers further back in his mouth and squats down in front of him.

 

“You were very loud,” Caleb says mildly, flexing his fingers down Fjord's throat. “What did you think that would get you, hmm? Some kindness? A break, perhaps?”

 

Fjord's response is to close his lips around Caleb and suck.

 

Perhaps for the first time tonight, he gets to see Caleb's composure crack. He watches a shiver run up Caleb's spine and his pupils dilate, and something in him is fiercely satisfied knowing that he can pull that response out of such a deliberate man.

 

“Attention, then,” Caleb croaks. “And we gave it to you. Soon you will think that will always work.” The man sighs, heavy, disappointed, and Fjord fights the urge to squirm his hips forward, to fit in between Caleb's parted knees. Caleb leans in excruciatingly close, breathing for heartbeats, waiting for Fjord to lose control, to give in, to try to catch his red lips in his own the way Fjord desperately wants to, but he is remembering his role. For this, for now, he wants to be good.

 

And Caleb rewards him. His fingers pull out and their lips press together in soft, closed bliss and Fjord lets out a happy sigh. Caleb opens his mouth and again, he knows he's supposed to be good, remembers the shape of Caleb’s dominance and knows he needs to wait to be invited. When Caleb speaks against his closed lips, he knows he's done the right thing and can't keep a small smile off his face.

 

“Were it up to me, I would make sure you remembered exactly who decides when you get that attention,” Caleb says. His words make Fjord burn with shame, undercut with an edge of desire that at this point he couldn't keep away if he wanted to. “You are very lucky that Mollymauk is in charge tonight.”

 

Caleb presses forward and rubs his palm over the pillowcase then, along the growing lump of Fjord's cock. Fjord's mouth opens involuntarily, panting hotly into Caleb's mouth in an effort to stay quiet even though he knows that if it were just him and Caleb he'd be in trouble for even that much. Their breath mingles, humid and sharp with the end of their dinner, and Caleb's hand runs light over Fjord's dick. Fjord can feel the rope creak along his arms, and _fuck_ , his animal brain wants to break his bonds and pin Caleb down and bite his neck and hump into him, they don't even have to move the pillowcase he just needs to cum against him and prove to Caleb that Fjord is his and _Caleb_ is _his._

 

 _Shit_ , thinks Fjord's coherent brain. Rut might be a little sooner than he was expecting.

 

“Better,” Caleb says softly after a few seconds, when Fjord doesn't make any further moves towards him. He shifts back just the slightest bit and slides his fingers between their faces and back into Fjord's throat, leaving the half-orc to sigh happily and relax into Caleb's hands.

 

“Caleb, come over here, would you?” Molly says out of nowhere. Fjord whines, quiet but audible, as Caleb pulls his fingers out again and steps away. “Fjord,” Molly says next, softer than earlier, “how are your legs, sweetheart?”

 

Fjord's almost surprised he's being addressed, but when he shifts forward onto his knees and his calves ache in protest, he's grateful they said something.

 

“They've been better,” he says, wincing a little when he lowers himself back down.

 

“Go ahead and sit on the edge of the bed, then,” Molly says kindly. “You can stay there and watch while we get Caddy here ready for us.” Ah. Not so kind, then.

 

Caleb stops next to Molly and they wrap an arm around his waist, leaning over to whisper in his ear. Fjord watches as Caleb bites his lip, closes his eyes, and shudders, but it's not too long until his attention is diverted by the thin, towering expanse of grey standing just off to the side of his other partners. Caduceus is dressed down to his smalls, the rest of his clothing thrown mostly towards the walls. He's grinning absently, as he usually does, though if Fjord's not mistaken his mouth looks a little fuller than usual. Oh, and. Okay, that's why Fjord felt the need to look away from Caleb and Molly -- Caduceus is staring at him.

 

The firbolg's eyes are weirdly sharp, considering this is his first sexual encounter and the part where Molly seems _quite_ determined to ruin him for any other kind of intercourse. Fjord feels a little pulled open by him, actually, in that good kind of way that makes his eyes water and his cock pulse. It's almost like Caduceus might want to jump Fjord himself, which is something that Fjord considers for approximately as long as it takes for him to drag his eyes down to the giant bulge in Caduceus's smalls. That's a package worthy of being called _intimidating_ , and those aren't the eyes of a man ready to submit.

 

“Eyes on me, Caddy, attaboy,” Molly says, louder, snapping Fjord out of whatever it was he'd gotten himself into. Caduceus turns his head more languidly, towards the sound. “Gods, you're pretty,” they continue, stepping up to him and bringing a hand up to his fuzzy jaw and his tuft of pink beard. “How did nobody in this group snatch you up before this, pretty boy?” Molly asks, making direct eye contact with Fjord.

 

Their eyes stay glued to Fjord while he takes a few seconds to unglue his throat. He can still taste the ink and dust of Caleb's fingers on the back of his tongue. He's not sure if he needs water, or if he's still too deep in the cavern Caleb dug for him with his hands.

 

“I think Jester tried,” he finally says hoarsely after several seconds of opening and closing his mouth. “The rest of us probably figured if she couldn't do it, we didn't really stand much of a chance.”

 

There's a minute frown on Caduceus's face as Molly turns back to him. They must have asked him something, because he says, “Honestly, I'm kind of disappointed. I didn't even notice.”

 

Fjord shivers at the audible exhale that pulls from Caleb, a sentiment that he echoes wholeheartedly. The sweet image of their two clerics tangled together is overwhelming, Jester's blue curves and Caduceus's grey angles, his long neck curving down to suck marks and bruises along her breast. He'd give a lot to see that in person. Maybe even like this, tied up and ignored, made to watch and maybe to be used, if he's lucky.

 

“Now _that's_ a thought,” Molly says idly, tapping their index finger at the corner of Caduceus's mouth. “Maybe I'll invite her next time.”

 

Fjord, admittedly, has not been watching Caduceus while he's been in the room, which is probably why this is the first time he sees the firbolg react to any of Molly's words. Caduceus shudders so hard that he sways with it and his lips part just a little, nearly enough to catch Molly's claw cap with the edge of them.

 

“Well,” Molly says, moving their hand from his jaw to pat his bicep, “that's for later. Arms over your head now, if you please.”

 

The long grey line of Caduceus's body stretches longer when he lifts his arms. Fjord can see a slight tremor begin in him as his elbows reach over his pecs, a feeling Fjord knows well. Molly and Caleb both wait patiently until the firbolg has clasped his hands together, completely exposed. He's _so tall_. None of them could even hope to reach the tips of his fingers, let alone Fjord from where he is, curled on the floor with his hands behind his -- ah, _fuck_ , right, Molly had told him he could sit up on the bed, hadn't they.

 

With a wince and a deep pang of regret, Fjord looks away from the scene in front of him so he can focus as he uncurls his legs. The backs of his knees protest loudly when blood starts rushing back into them, and he's a little pins-and-needles-y. He sits for a second with his legs half-out, waiting for the worst of the sting to work its way through him before he tilts back onto his knees and lifts himself up carefully. _Gods_ , he always forgets how hard it is to do that without his arms, too.

 

Fjord lets himself drop down once the backs of his knees hit the mattress and he's sure that he won't miss the bed. Not much that might be less sexy than breaking a tailbone tonight. A loud groan rips out of him again when he finally looks back at the three others in the room, playing without him - Molly is pressed chest to chest with Caduceus and is twirling pink locks around nimble fingers and Caleb is nearly entirely obscured where he stands behind the firbolg. Caduceus's eyes are squeezed shut and he's panting and if Fjord's erection had flagged at all he's now hard enough to cut stone.

 

Molly pulls back a bit and drags their fingers along Caduceus's jaw, ticks gold claw caps on the jut of his collarbones, rubs down to his soft pectorals. Fjord watches him bite his lips, watches his hands flex high above him but his arms don't budge, watches Molly laugh, dangerous and delightfully unguarded before their hands slide further down and they cup Caduceus's package in both palms. Fjord's gut clenches hard at the barely-audible, desperate whimper that the touch seems to physically drag out of Caduceus as his head lolls backward.

 

“Aww, you're being quiet! Are you embarrassed, pretty boy?” Molly coos, lifting one hand up to pinch at the skin of his ribs. “Alright, we won't touch yet.”

 

Fjord doesn't miss the way Caduceus's arms twitch next to his ears or the hint of a moan in his soft sigh as Molly pulls their other hand away from his smalls as well. The firbolg is still a little gaunt - Fjord has wondered before if he always will be, if that's just what you look like, living in a graveyard your whole life - but there's more meat on him than there was when he met the man, for sure. Molly, from what Fjord can tell, now seems determined to find every pinch of fat, every gaunt pocket in Caduceus's anatomy.

 

Caleb, it seems, has other ideas.

 

Caleb is shorter than Caduceus. They _all_ are, even Yasha, but with the firbolg standing there with his arms extended over his head, he seems to tower over them even more than usual. When Caleb grabs one of his ears between three fingers and runs his thumb along the back of it, Fjord watches, a little awed, as that towering presence vanishes completely. Caduceus arches his spine away from Caleb behind him and towards Molly in front, lifting his thin chest and presenting his ass, and Fjord sees that illusion of looming give way to something loose and pliant. He wishes he weren't sitting so far away on the bed, or that they would let him lean against their legs so he could look up and see this scene in some way that makes it feel less like he's watching a play and more like he's part of the performance.

 

“Pumat has an eye for him,” Caleb says suddenly, running a finger down Caduceus's side, a sly look in his eyes that Fjord doesn't ever want directed towards him. Caduceus quakes like a leaf, pushing into the touch, arms still extended to the rafters, hands clasped.

 

“Oh _really_?” Molly purrs, digging their fingers into the slight hollows above Caduceus's hips, leaning into him and darting their tongue out to taste the base of his sternum. “We _have_ to get you ready for that, then. How else do you expect to take all four of those giant cocks?”

 

Caduceus finally, _finally_ lets out a genuine moan. It lies somehow deeper in his register than Fjord has yet to hear, rumbling in his bones, and as it settles in the room Molly closes their eyes and gulps audibly.

 

“Pretty _boy_ ,“ they moan, shoving their fingers under the hem of his smalls and dragging them down. “Nobody told me you could sound like _that_.”

 

Fjord suddenly zeroes in on the spreading damp spot that must be where the head of Caduceus's cock is. His bulge bends with the pressure of the fabric as Molly tugs down, before Molly suddenly kneels in front of him and rips his smalls to his ankles, letting his honestly terrifyingly huge dick spring out and tap them in between cheek and temple.

 

“Do you want me to suck you off, pretty boy?” Molly asks lightly, letting Caduceus's dick push idly along their face, dangerously close to their eye. Caduceus, for his part, is still holding his hands above his head obediently, although his head is tilted towards the ear that Caleb is holding and he's drifting towards Caleb's other hand holding his side.

 

Fjord refuses to look down at the damp spot his cock is making on the pillowcase.

 

“Mollymauk has asked you a question, _schatz_ ,” Caleb murmurs, and he must have pinched Caduceus's ear because Caduceus moans obscenely and leans down into him.

 

Caduceus's eyes just barely crack open and something electric shoots down Fjord's spine as he finds himself the object of his gaze, even while Molly rubs his thighs, even while he nods assent and Caleb presses a kiss to the side of his ribs. Molly hums happily and takes the head of Caduceus's cock in their lovely mouth and Fjord can only bring himself to watch after Caduceus's head has flopped back again, after he's groaned and sighed and broken eye contact.

 

Molly's working admirably, head tilted back, pushed as far up on their knees as they can get, and they still can't get more than half of it in their mouth at once. Though, Fjord considers, that might be a little due to just how _thick_ Caduceus is. They're having a time with it, though. As Fjord is watching, they rut down into the air and moan around Caduceus's cock, making Caduceus moan in turn, his finger joints curling awkwardly backwards on one hand as he holds it so hard with the other that Fjord can't imagine it doesn't hurt. He can relate. He wants to get a hand on Molly's horns and pull them down so badly he can hardly sit still, and it's not even his cock they're on.

 

Molly's hands stay firmly on Caduceus's thighs as they do their best to bob along his shaft until one bounce brings them just low enough for it to pop out of their mouth with a soft noise. They whine softly and Fjord's shudder is a sorry echo of the low groan Caduceus gives as his cock hits the air. He's probably fully hard now, definitely thicker than Fjord, all bright pink with a half inch of soft grey sheath at his base, and before Molly can take their hands off of his thighs to bring him back to their lips Caleb's hands curl around Caduceus's hips and he presses down on the firbolg's base, on the sheath, tilting his cock so that Molly can take it back in their mouth.

 

Fjord doesn't know how long he's on the bed, watching and trembling, before Molly pulls away from Caduceus's cock. They bring with them a thick string of precum and, smirking, they rub it away with a thumb, sitting back on their heels and tilting their head up at the man towering over them. Caduceus still has his hands aloft, although his arms are shaking so hard it's almost painful to watch.

 

“You can bring your arms down, pretty boy,” they say and Caduceus complies almost immediately, letting out a weak, pained groan. Just as fast, Caleb steps to his side, takes one of his arms in his deft hands, and starts massaging his bicep. “You did very good,” Molly sighs happily, standing up one knee at a time and smiling at them before turning their wicked eyes to Fjord, “Caleb, find out if he wants to get fucked and get him ready if he does. I'm going to make sure we're not leaving anybody out.”

 

Fjord is a little afraid of what that might mean, and he feels like it's to his credit that he doesn't shrink away as Molly saunters over to him. Instead, he focuses on the slow sway of their tail and the roll of their hips for as long as he can, until they're too close, right next to him, hips and tail overwhelmed by their bright eyes, the flounce of their shirt tucked into their pants, the way their fingertips tilt his chin up to face them. His eyes close and his mouth opens automatically, ready for Molly to push their thumb in, but instead they laugh brightly and sit down on one of his thighs. Fjord lets out a shuddering breath instead and allows himself to drop his head to their shoulder and breathe a little heavily. He hears them make a little sympathetic coo and feels a pat on the side of his head.

 

“You're just fine, sweetheart, that's it,” Molly hums softly, rubbing little circles into the side of Fjord's scalp with the ends of their claw caps. He registers them saying, “ _Look_ at you, Fjord, you're so hard for us,” before their other hand runs hard along the line of his cock and he's dipping underwater, into this place where he's here and the only thing that matters is that Molly is taking care of him.

 

“Should we get you out from under that pillowcase, sweetheart?” Molly asks, curling their fingers half around Fjord's length and stroking him over the fabric. The rough drag of the tavern linen would set him aflame on an _ordinary_ day, but after the time spent waiting Fjord feels like he's going to combust. Eyes still shut, he nods quickly, up down up down hoping that he's made up for being to eager earlier, hoping that he's shown that he can be good, that he'll stay as long as they need him to.

 

“What do we _say_ , then?” Molly whispers in his ear, before they're interrupted by a low cry that makes Fjord's eyes shoot open in surprise.

 

And _oh,_ what a sight. Caleb has bent Caduceus in half over the backrest of the desk chair and is standing to his side, whispering in his ear. Caduceus lets out a _devastating_ whine and nods like he's trying to make his head fall off before Caleb stands up straighter and Fjord watches as one pale, human hand drifts down Caduceus's spine and slides between the curves of his ass. Fjord barely has time to register the slick trail that Caleb's hand leaves along Caduceus's back before Caduceus is crying out again and Caleb's middle finger has disappeared completely to the second knuckle.

 

“Don't get too distracted,” Fjord hears whispered in his ear. He shudders again and feels his cock throb hard against Molly's palm. “I still haven't heard what I _need._ ”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Fjord moans without thinking, entranced by the involuntary twitches of Caduceus's hips and the slow, wet push and pull of Caleb's finger in and out of the firbolg's asshole, “Please Mol, Please let me-- _nhhnn--_ ”

 

“Oh?” Molly murmurs, moving their hands around to play with the rope at Fjord's wrists. “Let you _what_ , sweetheart?”

 

“Let me-- _ah,_ ” Fjord starts, hips shifting uncontrollably, unable to tear his eyes from Caleb's hand as he pulls away from Caduceus to reslick his hand, letting the firbolg pant loudly into the open air before driving into him again and making him whine in ecstacy, “--Let me taste you, Molly, _please._ ”

 

Molly laughs again, shimmering notes in the musky air of the closed room. “That's just _delightful,_ ” they chime, standing up slowly and leaning down to pull the edges of the pillowcase out from under the ropes at Fjord's hips, “Of course, of _course_ , just after one little thing, okay?”

 

Fjord's eyes water as the pillowcase is removed, but he makes sure to nod in response. For the first time tonight, his hard cock is bobbing in the open air, and even just the natural air currents in the room are sweet stimulation to his frazzled nerves. Molly, grinning with all of their teeth, looks from the pillowcase with its heavy damp spot of Fjord's precum to Fjord's open, panting mouth, and unceremoniously shoves it inside. It's not so deep or so awkward that Fjord couldn't easily spit it out if he needed to safeword, but. _Gods_. There's nothing he needs less than that. He can taste his own bitter, salty, musk on his own, desperate tongue, can hear and see Caleb slowly pushing a second finger into Caduceus's asshole, letting him whimper and writhe underneath him, can endure with the knowledge that soon he'll have Molly's slick on his tongue instead of his own. Molly pats Fjord on the cheek before looking over their shoulder at the other two in the room.

 

“Caleb, love,” Molly says, starting to untuck their shirt. The slick sound of Caleb opening Caduceus stops abruptly and Fjord and Caduceus groan in unison. “Can you face Caduceus over here, please? I'm going to strip.”

 

Caleb murmurs an affirmative and, in a move wonderfully appropriate for the night and yet so much _rougher_ than any of them have been yet, grabs Caduceus's hair at the roots and pulls his head around to face Molly. The angle isn't quite right and Fjord isn't sure if he can actually see them other than out of the corner of his eyes, but Caduceus is flushed lightly pink under his fur and panting heavily with his tongue out. It's _gorgeous_.

 

“Perfect,” Molly says, before swiftly untucking the rest of their shirt. The entire room seems to shudder in unison as they pull it over their head, revealing their lovely purple stomach and their tattooed arms and back. Molly is, specifically, making eye contact with Fjord with occasional glances down to his makeshift gag. Slowly, quietly, Caleb resumes fingering Caduceus even as he forces him to watch Molly.

 

Molly pulls their boots off by the heels and throws them towards the wall before quickly unlacing their trousers. Fjord is only allowed a glimpse of their smalls before they shuck them and their trousers off in a single swoop; the night, apparently, no longer has any more time for teasing. Their thighs are shining a little in the lamplight, their clit hard and flushed and sticking just a bit outside of the folds of their cunt. It's framed by slightly damp curls of hair, flattened a little by the pressure of their tight pants, and Fjord feels his mouth water even though it's filled with fabric. As Molly steps closer to him, kicking the last bits of their clothes from around their ankles, Fjord notices a little gold glint at the apex of their thighs - and then he's face to skin with their navel.

 

“How are your arms feeling, Fjord?” Molly asks softly, tugging the pillowcase out of his mouth before carding their fingers through his short hair and rubbing at the top of his neck. He's distracted by so many things: Molly's smell, so close to him, their hands, gentle and precise, the sounds of Caleb winding Caduceus up even further, just out of sight - but Fjord takes the time that this question deserves to consider. His shoulders ache, but distantly, as though he's feeling them in someone else's body.

 

“'S fine for now,” he murmurs a little thickly, tilting his chin up towards Molly. “Maybe not for long, but. Now's fine.”

 

“Wonderful, sweetheart, thank you for thinking about it and being honest,” Molly says. Their grip turns firm in his hair and pulls him up to meet their gaze and Fjord moans openly at the look of desire that he finds there. “Now, tell you what,” they hum, teeth shining, smell intensifying and Fjord _knows_ Molly is getting wetter for him. “How about you make me cum, and then afterwards we'll make sure you're all nice and comfortable for the next part, alright?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Fjord moans, nodding as best he can with their hand in his hair. That turns out to be even less than he thought as Molly takes their grip and drags him up off of the bed. Gracefully and in a motion that Fjord can't keep up with even though he's a part of it, Molly has switched their places entirely, though with one key difference: Molly is sitting up in Fjord's place at the edge of the bed, but Fjord is kneeling in between their spread thighs, nose nearly pressed into their dripping cunt.

 

“Well then,” Molly titters, flexing their hand in Fjord's hair so that he can move but is also aware that could change at any second, “Have at it.”

 

Something primal drips from Fjord's mouth, something low and hungry and desperate, before he leans into Molly's cunt and starts devouring them whole. He's almost too wound up to be careful and drags his teeth up Molly's slit to run his lower lip over their clit and kiss the gold piercing above it. His lower canine catches on one of the rings set through their labia as he tries to move up more to look up into their eyes and he hears Molly laugh, soft and low, before they push down on the crown of his head.

 

Fjord lets himself be moved, can feel nothing but the points of pressure on his scalp and Molly's wetness all over his jaw. He dives in this time with his tongue, starts below Molly's clit and works in circles. His tongue spirals outwards; their bitter, oddly spiced tiefling slick is thinner and sharper where it leaks out of them and thicker on their outer lips where it had steeped longer, while Molly had been standing and teasing him and then teasing Caduceus. Eagerly, Fjord digs his tongue into the groove between Molly's inner and outer lips, flicking up towards their clit but never quite reaching, playing with the little gold hoops through both outer labia. Molly grips his hair a little tighter and moans openly and Fjord knows he's good, that he's doing good, knows he's meant to clean Molly just as much as he's meant to make them cum.

 

Fjord dips his tongue into Molly's hole and nudges the bridge of his nose into their clit and Molly cries out and bucks into his mouth. His lips are pressed into their folds and he's digging his tongue into the upper wall of their cunt when they tug up on him and he pulls out to press his drenched lips and tongue to their clit. Molly bucks into him again and this time _he_ moans before closing his lips around their clit, taking a deep breath through his nose, and sucking hard. His tongue pokes out again to lick below their clit before sucking again and Molly screams and grabs his hair with both hands and mashes their cunt against his mouth and comes, fucking his face. Fjord is drowning in Molly's slick, can feel it sliding down his neck, dripping off of his chin. He groans, long and low, when some of it falls onto his cock.

 

Molly is panting above him and letting out little sighs and it isn't until they loose their grip on his hair and pull back to pat him on the cheek that Fjord even realizes that he's been giving little licks to their hole, still diligently cleaning them of every bit of cum - and it isn't until Molly _speaks_ that he realizes he'd tuned out entirely the rest of the sounds in the room.

 

Behind him, Fjord can hear the soft, wet sounds of penetration. He's nearly dizzy with need _before_ he registers Caduceus's low, rhythmic moans, and when his pleasure-drunk brain understands what that means his head drops away onto Molly's thigh and his whole frame shakes with the image of it.

 

“Caleb, baby, that looks _so_ uncomfortable. Bring him over here love, let him on the bed, it's his first time, after all,” Molly coos, pushing up on Fjord's jaw, directing him to his feet. Fjord gets up on weak legs and when Molly turns him around to face Caleb and Caduceus he nearly drops back down, the pulse of heat in his gut so powerful he could scream.

 

Caleb still has Caduceus bent in half over the back of the desk chair, but _now_ \-- Now the human has only _just_ freed his cock from his britches, has wound Caduceus's tail around his fist, and is fucking the firbolg’s asshole slowly open. Caduceus, for his part, is gripping the seat of the chair like it's about to fall out from under him and letting out open-mouthed sighs and whines with every thrust Caleb makes. Fjord watches him pound into Caduceus, slow and deep, and only registers the rest of his surroundings when his arms fall limp to his sides and he can't help a gasp as they tingle back into fully working order, blood rushing back into corners and curves. Then, just as slowly, Caleb pulls out of Caduceus, showing off to Fjord and Molly his little gape, the way he flutters around nothing, how he turns from soft grey fur into slicked-up pink flesh. Fjord can just see Caduceus's cock through his thighs and watches it jump when Caleb pats him on his flank.

 

“Up we get, Caduceus, Molly wants you closer to them,” Caleb says, stepping away and letting the firbolg stand on his own. Caduceus does so, wobbling like it's his first day at sea again, and stands in front of Fjord. His chest is heaving, and Fjord glances briefly up from his mat of pink chest fur to see that Caduceus is considering him with something that Fjord no longer has the clarity to name. Fjord looks back down, nervous now as the room now shifts ever so slightly, moving him into the center of it with Molly behind, Caleb approaching to the side, and Caduceus's huge, beautiful cock only a hair's breadth from his navel. His hands twitch involuntarily upwards and freeze when Molly tuts from behind him.

 

“Now, now,” Molly hums, just on the right edge of saccharine, “You know better than that. Go on and crawl up to the headboard, sweetheart.”

 

Fjord nods, just once this time, straining to keep his breathing steady. As he turns to face the bed again, his hip brushes against something firm and he hears Caduceus's breath hitch. It takes all of his self-restraint not to turn back around, fall to his knees, and take his cock all the way down his throat. Somehow, he does it.

 

He clambers onto the bed but only has time to move a few inches before there's a thump behind him and a feeling of weight by his ankles. Fjord even feels, for a tortuous second before he's far enough away, hot breath and a flutter of hair drift across his ass. He can't get to the headboard fast enough anymore and turns around to sit up with his back to it in what feels like an instant.

 

Caleb has bent Caduceus over the bed where Fjord had started. He's pressing down on the firbolg with only one hand between his shoulder blades, and as Fjord watches he leans down to press his lips to the back of Caduceus's ear. Molly lifts themself off of the bed next to them and strolls around to Fjord's side. They sit back down next to him, idly twisting a rope around their fingers, and when they touch his wrist he gasps as if he's been stabbed.

 

“Are you alright if I tie you back up, sweetheart?” Molly asks lowly. In front of him, Caleb slowly licks up the length of Caduceus's ear and the firbolg sighs and bucks his hips down. Fjord gulps, nods, and rotates his hand palm up for Molly. “Good boy,” they say, and begin to tie a simple loop around his wrist. The endearment makes both Fjord and Caduceus let out matching, strained sighs.

 

"We'll just stay here for now, I think," Caleb murmurs in Caduceus's ear, which flicks back and taps his mouth. Caleb's eyes are locked firmly on Molly and Fjord. "Fjord has done an awful lot of watching tonight, ja? I think it's time for you to take a turn at it." Caduceus _moans_ , then, his loudest yet, and Caleb's free hand reaches back to tap his flank again. “That's not how you get what you want, lamb,” Fjord hears before the weight shifts again on the bed and his attention snaps back to Molly.

 

Molly, who is now crouched off to the side of the bed with a rakish grin on their face. They wink as Fjord catches their eye, move their arms a bit more exaggeratedly, and stand within seconds, motioning for Fjord to move his arm. Fjord does so obediently only to find that he only has about an inch of slack to move in any given direction. He shivers hard, something warm crawling down his spine again and into his gut. They must have tied him to one of the legs.

 

“Good boy,” Molly says cheerfully, patting Fjord's bicep. “I'll tie your other arm up, and then we can all get settled, okay?” they chirp, but this time it's clear they don't expect a response. Before Fjord can nod, Molly has already started circling around to the other side of the bed. They stop briefly to whisper something to Caleb and to lean over Caduceus and slowly pull on his cock, making him twitch and groan under their weight and the weight of Caleb's hand - and then they stand back up and move to sit next to Fjord's other hand. With a soft laugh and a look back at Caduceus, who has pressed his head to the sheets and is lifting his hips as best he can towards Caleb, Molly begins to tie Fjord's other hand the same way they had the first.

 

In short order, Fjord's arms are secured down. He had been focusing mostly on the new pressure on his wrists, _mostly_ to avoid the pretty, whining show Caduceus was putting on at the foot of the bed, but Molly, who must be done with the ropes if they're joining him back on the bed, turns his head towards them with both hands.

 

“You've been so patient, sweetheart,” Molly hums, lips inches from Fjord's, fingers tucking behind his ears and running down to his shoulders. “Do you want to fuck me open so I can take Caduceus?”

 

“ _Yes_ , Molly,” Fjord moans, helplessly tilting his chin up and Molly obliges, leaning down, pressing their lips together, and grinning into the kiss. Fjord feels them rub their slick cunt over his cock once, twice, before they sink down onto him and his jaw drops, leaving them to catch his cry with their tongue.

 

Molly is searing hot around him and wet enough to drip onto his thighs. Their hands are linked behind his neck and with every rise and fall of their hips Fjord feels more and more taut, from his balls to the nape of his neck. He feels like one slim line of pleasure, a bowstring being studied before it's released.

 

“That's so good, sweetheart,” Molly moans, rolling their hips down and grinding into Fjord's lap. “ _Mmh,_ lo- love that big cock of yours, Fjord, love how it stretches me open. Are you about ready to watch me stretch around Caduceus?” Fjord whines and nods but still isn't _really_ ready, can't quite stand when they bounce on his cock a few more times before lifting off of it entirely and turning around to lay closer to the foot of the bed. Their horns are level with his ankles and now not only is Fjord tied down, hard, and shining with Molly's slick - he's _exposed_. He's spread out, obscenely and of his own volition, and Caleb and Caduceus are free to take stock of him from their end of the bed. Thankfully, the two of them seem to be a little busy with each other for the moment.

 

Caleb has eased himself back into Caduceus's ass, has pushed him flush against the bed, and has spread himself over the firbolg's back. One of his arms is stretched all the way up Caduceus's long frame and two of his long, lovely spellcaster's fingers are hooked around Caduceus's cheek, pressed into his mouth, holding down his tongue. Caleb is doing nothing more than rutting - his partner is too tall for him to really be able to achieve much else - but Caduceus is still letting loose sighs and squeaks and moans with every jolt of his hips. Fjord watches, arousal rushing whitewater through his veins, as Molly reaches out with one hand and hooks their fingers into Caduceus's mouth as well, tugs him up to look at them by pulling behind his upper teeth.

 

“Aren't you a _vision_ , pretty boy?” Molly asks softly, rubbing their thumb up the bridge of his nose. Caduceus leans into their hand just a little and Caleb has to stretch forward with him.

 

“He is doing very well,” Caleb says, casual if not for the hint of exertion that Fjord catches and clings to. Other than that small slip, the human seems as collected as he was before they started. Fjord imagines it's agonizing for Caduceus to be at his hands right now.

 

“Do you think he deserves to fuck me, Caleb?” Molly hums, slipping their hand down to play with Caduceus's makeshift collar.

 

“I _think_ ,” Caleb grunts, pounding fully into Caduceus one final time before pulling his fingers out of his mouth and standing up straight, still flush against his hips, “that Caduceus has not had many chances today to decide what he wants for himself.”

 

“Oh, I like that,” Molly says, smiling. “Caleb's right, pretty boy. What do _you_ want? You can talk.”

 

Caduceus's usual filler turns filthy with the weight of his pleasure as he answers, talking for the first time that Fjord can remember since he entered the room. “Ah- _hhaaahh--_ I- I trust you two to know what’s best for the situation,” he moans. His bass register shudders in Fjord's bloodstream like a drumbeat and Fjord's cock jumps hard. His voice is steady, in a way that would be weird if it were anyone else, but his tone is _dripping_ with every coil of heat built up over the evening. “It's probably a good idea to let you both have the reins here, considering you have the most experience.”

 

“That sounds like a plan, then,” Molly says, a little quieter, a little more gently. They must look to Caleb, then, and Caleb must enjoy what he sees, because Fjord notices something feral glitter in his eyes. “Caleb, let Caddy come over here to join me. Caddy, baby, I want that cock in me five minutes ago.”

 

With an obscene noise, Caleb pulls out of and away from Caduceus, leaving him sprawled out on the bed. Caduceus lifts himself with trembling arms but seems to curl over Molly with no problems. For a few, endless seconds, the two of them are hips to hips, Caduceus bent in a massive grey arch to stay at eye level with Molly, and then Molly reaches down to their hips, grabs Caduceus's cock, and guides the tip right to their slightly-stretched hole.

 

“Go ahead and push in, pretty boy, I can take it,” Molly moans, lifting their hips up a little and rocking down. Fjord's view is awkward, from above like this, but he can still mostly see Caduceus sink into them, inch by inch, all the while listening to Molly's cries, whines, and whimpers of encouragement.

 

Molly doesn't get all the way to Caduceus's sheath, which Fjord knows because he can still see the edge of the sheath and a bit of pink dick before he disappears into Molly's cunt. It seems to be as far as he's getting for now, though, and when he rocks back just a little and pushes his hips back down into Molly's, slowly, like he's worried they might crack around him, the both of them moan like they haven't been touched all evening.

 

“Fuck, _yessss_ ,” Molly hisses, squeezing their eyes shut and rolling their hips down. Molly brings their knees up to Caduceus's sides, opening themself as much as possible for him, and in response he thrusts again, carefully. He's holding himself up on his palms, awkwardly hunched over to stay face to face with Molly. Once they spread their legs out to fit him more comfortably, Molly reaches around to Caduceus's spine and runs their hand up it, pushing down and spreading him flat. Caduceus, pliant and soft, follows their guidance, stretching out over them. Fjord realizes with a thud of his own head against the headboard that when he's isn't hunched over Molly, Caduceus's head is positioned right over Fjord's lap. Pushed up as he is so that he can fuck properly into Molly, his hair brushes down against Fjord's thighs and every tickling pass is like a small current rushing into Fjord, making him desperate, making him weak.

 

“You're still very open for me, Caduceus,” Caleb says suddenly, only just audible over Molly's ever-louder moans. “Are you ready for me to make sure you are fucking Mollymauk the way you should be?”

 

Fjord only knows Caduceus is nodding because the brush of his hair quickens for a few short moments before he lifts his head to face Fjord and _howls_ deep in his gut, shaking Fjord's very marrow. He can only just see the edge of Caleb's hip behind the other two on the bed, but he sure as hell knows when Caleb starts _thrusting_ \- Caduceus's hips give a sudden, powerful jerk down into Molly and Molly, in turn, is bounced, panting and desperate, closer up the mattress towards Fjord.

 

The start is jerky, almost uncertain, but in short order the three of them look like they're moving as smoothly as anyone could reasonably expect. Fjord is buoyant on the movement of the bed and the sound of his partners, drowning in arousal and buffeted by quick glances that Molly and Caduceus sneak up at where he's restrained. He even catches Caleb leaned awkwardly around at least once, raking him over with his shocking blue gaze. Slowly, carefully, as though the looks he's earned have also earned him permission, Fjord thrusts his hips up, aching for contact. The head of his cock taps into his stomach and he sighs something that strangles in his throat.

 

“Gods, he's huge, isn't he?” Caleb says breathily, peering around again, staring at his dick with some kinda something in his eyes. Fjord half-hides his face in his bicep, like it'll do something to make him stop.

 

“Awww, y- _hhhhnn!_ You’re playing _coy_ ,” Molly moans, looking fondly at him upside-down. They reach over their head but even with their bouncing they're still so far away, Caduceus is so tall. They settle for patting him on his lower thigh. “You're cute,” they say, Caleb slowing down to push into Caduceus into them again, “but we- _ah!_ \- we all know I've had you _quite_ thoroughly before tonight. You-- you _fuck, fuck yes--_ don't have anything to hide.”

 

Fjord feels paralyzed as Molly's arm bends and they grab him by the calf, and when Caleb picks the pace back up Fjord realizes that it's because they just need something to hold onto as he moves faster and faster, driving Caduceus deeper into them, jolting them more and more up the mattress. Caleb is near-silent but Caduceus is winding up, deep grunts getting louder, lasting longer as he's fucked into Molly. A bead of precum leaks out of Fjord and rolls down the underside of his dick, leaving a wet, wind-chilled trail in its wake, and he's so hard up for it, it feels like it's been _years_ since anyone has touched him.

 

“Come- come _on_ , pretty boy,” Molly moans below him, eyes slowly squeezing shut even as they keep eye contact with Fjord. Their free hand runs down their stomach to their spread hole, where they wrap thumb and forefinger as far around Caduceus as they can while he thrusts in and out of them. The firbolg lets out a little cry and Fjord's cock jerks. “That's it, _yes_ ,” Molly continues, throaty, wild, “lean down and take it, baby, I know you can.”

 

Fjord finally tears his gaze from Molly for what felt like the first time tonight to watch as Caduceus bends down even further. For the first time, he _allows_ himself to stare, admiring the long, graceful crane of the firbolg's neck, his slick, parted lips, his pretty blush visible under the light tone of his fur, his glazed-over, fever-bright violet eyes. The head of Fjord's cock slips into that beautiful mouth and then his vision is _gone_ as he throws his head back, closing his eyes and groaning loud enough to wake the dead. His arms catch on his bindings as he thrashes despite his attempts not to, but all he's aware of for the moment is the warm, wet pressure of Caduceus's mouth around his cock and the fuzz of his fur dragging along him as he takes him even further in.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Molly sighs, and Fjord tries to hold back a thrust into Caduceus's mouth as he remembers that they have a front row seat to this act, “Fuck, Caleb, you should see how _deep_ he's taking him. Such a _good_ boy.”

 

Caduceus groans around him and Fjord nearly _whites out_ holding back his orgasm. His mouth is so warm, his tongue broad and pressing up under his head with careful intent, like he knows it's what he's supposed to do but doesn't quite know why. His mouth covers more and more of Fjord's cock until he feels them at his base, can just feel Caduceus's beard tickling his balls.

 

Against his better judgement Fjord looks down again and groans loud enough that he's sure he sounds _silly_. His hazy brain can just make out a low, gutteral laugh from Molly, but the only thing Fjord can see is Caduceus, sunk all the way down on his dick, looking up at him through his eyelashes with a spark of something dangerous that threatens to rip him asunder. He can't-- he _can't--_

 

Fjord comes suddenly, loudly, and with no warning. His hips shudder and he pumps his cum in pulses into Caduceus and Caduceus keeps his mouth sealed around him but doesn't swallow and tears start pricking at Fjord's eyes. He thinks he comes _again_ when he realizes that Caduceus doesn't have to pull back because even his intimidating half-orc cock doesn't reach all the way back into his throat. Molly is absolutely laughing now, something breathless and hitching, broken with cries and wails as they're pounded down into the mattress.

 

“Oh Caddy, _Caddy, pretty_ _boy_ ,” Molly moans, and Fjord can't see them behind Caduceus's head still on his cock but he can _picture_ their pretty little plum flush, the line of drool dripping down their cheek onto the mattress. “Don't be _selfish,_ ” they whine, and Caduceus pulls away from Fjord only to reveal that his imagination could never compare to the real thing. “Come down here and _share_ with me, baby, that's it, _yes_ \--”

 

Fjord is exhausted and his dick feels wrung out and yet he finds he still has a bit left in him to spill when Caduceus contorts in half and finds Molly's open mouth with his. He's sated but eager to watch the other three take their pleasure, but then a bit of his own cum leaks out of the corner of Molly's mouth and he's _ascendant_ , whimpering and weak, unconsciously straining at his bonds in pure, powerful ecstacy.

 

When he comes back to himself Molly is arched up, crying little _ah! ah!_ s with every thrust that transfers from Caleb to Caduceus. Their rhythm stutters again and this time, it's Caleb who speaks up.

 

“Molly,” he says, something dark and pulled thin in his voice, “Molly, Mollymauk, _mmh_ \-- where do you want me to--”

 

“Do you want it inside, pretty boy?” Molly asks, interrupting Caleb, “I know _I_ do.” One of their hands reaches down and starts to rapidly circle their clit and they buck harder, further onto Caduceus's cock. Fjord notices that he can only see the firbolg's sheath now. Then his eyes catch on the little pulsing bump in Molly's stomach, and he gasps weakly, realizing that they have his whole, huge dick all the way inside them.

 

“Rather not,” Caduceus mumbles, rutting sharply into Molly, barely moving his hips. “Molly I'm-- it's--”  Molly lifts the hand not still rubbing at their clit and gently covers his mouth, arching their back again.

 

“You heard him, Caleb, come up and give it to Fjord, then, he's been so good,” Molly says before removing their hand from Caduceus's mouth. “Now, what was th- _at_?”

 

Caleb pulls out of Caduceus, Fjord knows, because he watches him walk slowly around to Fjord's side, stroking his slick, flushed cock. Although Fjord's head isn't level with Caleb's dick, Fjord opens his mouth anyway, sticks his tongue out for good measure, intending it mostly for show until he watches Caduceus rut down into Molly again and sees Molly's eyes widen in shock.

 

“Oh my-- oh, fuck, _fuck,_ Ca _du_ ceus, is that normal?” Molly asks breathlessly. Caduceus nods helplessly before looking up at Fjord and turning to bury his face in the crook of Fjord's knee, and suddenly the moan Fjord makes and his open expression for Caleb are entirely genuine.

 

Caleb steps up to his side, as close as can be without climbing on the bed, and begins to jack off with _intent_ , making sloppy, wet sounds as he fucks his fist. Fjord makes to reach up and help, he wants to help, he wants Caleb to mark him, to finish this evening well. His arm jerks to a stop only a few inches above the covers, and he remembers that he's been tied down just as Caleb smirks down at him, throws back his head, moans openly, and comes all over Fjord's chest.

 

Rope after rope of thick white cum shoots out of Caleb and onto Fjord. Lines of it slowly drip down his chest and stomach and when Molly whines particularly loudly Caleb's cock jerks in his hand and Fjord feels something hit the underside of his jaw. He watches Caleb come down from his high even as Molly and Caduceus somehow get even louder below him and doesn't turn back until Caleb's eyes crack open and he nods down between Fjord's ankles just as Molly _screams_.

 

“ _Fuck, fuck yes!_ ” Molly cries, their hand flying out to grab Fjord's ankle - on the same leg that Caduceus is still hiding in, in fact. “Fuck, _yes_ , put that in me, _I want it I want it iwantitiwantitiwantit--”_

 

Their cries turn into incoherent babbling before Fjord notices in full what's going on. By then, Caleb has sat down on the bed next to Fjord and has started licking his own cum off of Fjord with small, soft sweeps of his tongue, and Caduceus seems like he's somehow shoved his _entire_ cock into Molly's much-smaller body. Fjord trembles, eyelids heavy, as Caleb's hands rove over his torso, and Molly screams one last time before their hand squeezes Fjord's ankle with everything they have and the hand on their clit flies away to press into the bulge of Caduceus's cock in their stomach as they cum, too.

 

It takes Fjord until Molly says something to notice that Caduceus has stopped moving entirely.

 

“Go ahead and fuck me out,” they say, releasing Fjord's ankle to tuck a lock of hair behind Caduceus's ear. “You already got that big knot in me, pretty boy, you should put it to good use.”

 

With a long, low groan and a barely visible nod, Caduceus does just that. Molly's moans have softened to gasps and they still shake with aftershocks as Caduceus pounds into them. In less than a minute, Caduceus's hips shudder hard and he _slams_ into Molly one final time, releasing a loud, open-mouthed _aahhh_ as the lump in Molly's belly twitches just a bit in long, rhythmic intervals. Molly is petting his hair as he cums in them what must be an _obscene_ amount considering how long it's taking, but Fjord is barely functional at this point, especially considering Caleb has cleaned him up rather well.

 

“Caleb, love,” Molly whispers, reaching from their belly to run their claw caps along Caleb's leg, “Can you let Fjord out?”

 

“Of course,” Caleb murmurs, grabbing Molly's hand quickly and squeezing, before sitting up, perfunctorily kissing Fjord on the cheek, and getting off the bed to kneel down and fumble with the ropes.

 

“It, ah, appears I'm stuck here for a bit,” Caduceus says just as Fjord's first arm comes free. His voice is somehow even raspier than normal. Caleb's head pops up over the side of the mattress and Caduceus and Fjord chuckle before Caleb decides not to walk all the way around the bed, instead hopping back on it and climbing over them.

 

“What a _shame_ ,” Molly drawls, lifting their hips up a bit before grunting and dropping right back down. “Fjord, Caleb, come down here as soon as you can. It's urgent.” Fjord laughs.

 

“So how was your first time, Caduceus?” Fjord asks after clearing his throat.

 

“It was a little intense, if I'm being honest,” Caduceus replies after a moment of thoughtfulness. Fjord’s second arm is free before the firbolg finishes his thought. “I don't think it was in a bad way, though.”

 

“I hope that you would have told us if anything started to not feel good for you, Caduceus,” Caleb says, shambling back onto the mattress, rope in hand. Fjord catches his elbow and tugs the human halfway on top of him before shuffling the both of them a little closer to Molly and Caduceus's heads.

 

“Oh! Oh yeah, probably,” Caduceus muses, propping himself up on one elbow, “That feels like something I would have noticed if it happened, so yeah, I likely would have said something.”

 

“Good,” Fjord says. The room is quiet for another minute, the frantic atmosphere settling down around them.

 

“I think I'd like to try being in charge next time,” Caduceus says out of nowhere. Caleb's head jerks a little, and Fjord notices a thin drip of spittle threatening to fall out of his mouth.

 

“Oh?” Fjord asks warmly, both with amusement and the miniscule bit of arousal he can drum up after this evening. Molly yawns and shifts their hips and they and Caduceus moan in unison, possibly more in shock at the reminder that they're tied together than anything else.

 

“Yeah, it seems like it might be nice,” Caduceus says, shaking his head a little. His hair fluffs out around him and his eyes are sleepier than usual, and Fjord would like to put a word to it that isn't “adorable” but he doesn't really have one. “Have you ever tried it, Mr. Fjord?” he asks. “Seems like you were enjoying being good for the two of them so much that I'm afraid I just can't see you doing it.”

 

“ _Uhhhhhh_ ,” Fjord groans. He can feel himself blushing hard. Ideally, nobody else can tell. “Maybe we could, uh, _not_ talk about that right now, you know. Get some shut eye, all that.”

 

Caduceus probably sees right through him. Fjord still isn't entirely convinced that he can't _actually_ read minds, sometimes. But Caduceus chuckles lowly and even though it twinges something that should be _far_ too tired in Fjord's gut, the firbolg cards a huge hand through Molly's hair and leaves it be.

**Author's Note:**

> it's pepper's fault.
> 
> no but REALLY this is the longest thing i think I've ever really done??? i know sinister is longer but it's also three parts, and this is a fifth of nano and it's ONE SCENE and I'm??? proud?????? even if it's just porn. anyway holly and effy wanted me to post it here and just general Thank Yous to the widomauk server for being sweet and lovely and encouraging!!!!! i hope everyone had a good time with this!!!!
> 
> ALSO sorry this took away my whole brain but I'm! still working on this time in color! that's next on the docket. this was supposed to be. not nearly as long as it is.


End file.
